Fate and Destiny
by Sakura-Aoki
Summary: Takuto and Mitsuki encounter each other once again. Mitsuki is set out to be a new idol singer, and Takuto is following his dream to become part of a new band. They both have troubles, but it all works out. See what happens.... [TakutoxMitsuki]
1. The Meeting

Fate and Destiny

Chapter: The Meeting

Mitsuki Kouyama was walking through the neighborhood one day, wearing her soft blue long-sleeve shirt and a flowing green skirt that went up to her knees. On her neck was a light purple scarf that was knit by her very own grandmother. She was a pretty young 14 year old girl with her brown hair down to her shoulders and bright brown eyes. She had a stuffed animal hamster which had crown spots here and there connected to her small light blue purse. In her ears were headphones connected to her mp3 player. As she was walking to the market to buy Tanaka-san some ingredients for the miso soup, she was singing along to her favorite song, New Future. She could now sing with out the pain from her tumor because a year ago, Dr. Wakouji had removed it with the help of Dr. Lon Herberd.

"Let's Sing A Song-ah!" She was suddenly cut short as she fell to the floor, and as she did her hamster keychain fell off. "Ow…." Mitsuki said as she closed her eyes and rubbed her head.

"I'm sorry," said the tall figure in front of her. As he said this Mitsuki opened one if her eyes, then both of her eyes in her astonishment. In front of her was a very handsome teen that was smiling nervously at her.

"N-no, it was my fault for not looking where I was going," said Mitsuki after she snapped back. After which she got up grabbed her purse and walked away embarrassed with her head down and blushing. The man looked at her surprised as her sudden leaving. Then he continued on and saw her hamster keychain on the ground.

"W-wait! You left your keychain…." He stopped as he saw she was already far away. Mitsuki had just come back from the market place with some groceries and turned the same corner as she did this morning and there he was again. He came up to her holding her hamster keychain and said, "You left this here this morning." When he said this he was smiling, and Mitsuki started blushing. She took the keychain from his hands and thanked him. She then walked away with her head down, too embarrassed to say a word. He walked in front of her.

"Can I escort you home?" the man said. Mitsuki tripped suddenly and flinched. Her hands braced her fall, but when she opened her eyes, she saw that she had landed on him and he was blushing. She sat up and looked away.

"Um, sorry about that," she said while pulling back her hair.

"No, no it's ok," he said as he looked in the other direction.

"Oh! I forgot to ask, what's your name? My name is Mitsuki Kouyama," she said politely.

"Oh, my name is Takuto Kira. Nice to meet you," he said cheerfully. "So, may I walk you home?"

"Walk me home? Well, ok," Mitsuki said nervously. They had a quiet walk back to her house. When she arrived back at her house, she waved good-bye to him and went inside. She greeted her grandma and Tanaka-san, setting down the groceries in the kitchen and then she walked into her room and closed the door and slide down onto the floor. Her face was surprised and blushing as she replayed what had happened when she tripped. _'Takuto Kira huh? He looks like he's only a year older than me; maybe he goes to my school?'_ She thought to herself. _'No, that can't be. I would have noticed him before now if he was in my school.' _She jumped onto her bed and thought for awhile. After a few minutes she got up and took a book out of her bookshelf. _'In any case, I should give him something in return.' _She opened the book and got out her sewing materials, and set to work on another stuffed animal keychain, this time she was making a white cat with a bell collar.


	2. I Want To Be An Idol!

**Note: I do not own Full Moon Wo Sagashite, and also the POV has changed to First Person. I hope you enjoy my second chapter!**

Chapter 2:

I'm Want To Be An Idol!

The next day, I entered the school yard. I went to my locker and got my books out and headed to class.

"Hi, Mitsuki," said a cheerful voice behind me. I turned back and saw Yumi, Rika, and Miyako.

"Oh, hey Yumi! Good Morning Rika and Miyako."

"Good morning," Rika and Miyako replied politely. Yumi was my outgoing and kind friend, always encouraging us to go to dances and festivals, especially if someone asks us out. She had her long black hair tied up in a loose messy ponytail behind her head, with her bangs hanging loosely about and she had brilliant blue eyes. She would smirk whenever something happens to us that has something to do with guys. Rika is a shy sweet girl with light blue hair and soft brown eyes with an artistic sense. Her soft light blue hair was layered and hanging loose, with side bangs. Her brown eyes were always smiling, even if she wasn't. She loves drawing manga and playing with her white puppy, Peaches. Miyako was the athletic one of the group. She was into basketball, volleyball, swimming, gymnastics, and especially badminton. Whenever she had free time, she would go to the gym and play a game of badminton or go to the courts. Her personality was the determined, independent, kind type. If you ever needed help in a sport, she would be your personal trainer. She had short black hair that was always pulled into a short ponytail. She also had deep amber eyes that you could sink into, but never find out what was going through her mind.

"Hey Mitsuki, did you see the new poster up?" asked Rika. Before I could answer she started up again. "It said that Seed Records were looking for a new idol and that they were holding the auditions tomorrow! You shouldn't miss out, since we all know how much you love singing," she said sweetly. Miyako and Yumi were also cheering for me.

"After school tomorrow, we are coming over to your house to prep you up ok? Also we are coming today to help set you up about what to wear and what to sing and such, ok?" said Miyako enthusiastically.

"Ok, ok you guys. It's a date," I said happily. I was so glad that my friends wanted to help me reach my dream. We walked to our class and sat down. Arima-sensei came in and greeted us.

"Good morning class! Today we are going to start our English lessons," she said excitedly. We got out our notebooks and pencils and got ready to take notes. She handed out our study books and we opened to the first page. Even though I tried to pay attention, I kept on drifting off and thinking about Takuto. _' Oh Takuto, I wish I could see you once again. I've been keeping my present for you with me all the time now.'_

"Mitsuki, can you continue on reading?" I jumped as I heard Arima-sensei's voice. I stood up nervously and continued reading._ BRIIIIIINNNGGG!_ That was the break bell. I put down my book and went over to meet Yumi, Rika, and Miyako.

"Hey Mitsuki, you alright? I saw you jump when Arima-sensei called on you," said Rika.

"Heeey, maybe Mitsuki was thinking about a guy," said Yumi slyly while nudging Miyako. She got rather annoyed and scooted away.

"In any case, at least you didn't get in trouble," said Miyako comfortingly while rubbing her arm where Yumi was nudging her. We started walking through the school halls and suddenly Yumi started running. She motioned us to follow so we did. When she stopped we were in front of the Junior's classroom ( Mitsuki and her friends were Sophomores ). I looked in and jumped back. Takuto was in that classroom. It looked to me as if he was a new student.

"It's him," I said quietly under my breath.

"Do you know him?" Yumi asked questioningly.

"Well you could say that," I said. Rika and Miyako were giving sly looks at each other and suddenly Takuto started to walk towards us. I guessed he had spotted me because he started to smile.

"Hey Mitsuki, we meet again huh?"

"O-oh hi," I stuttered.

"Um, I wanted to give you this as a gift for yesterday." I handed him a small stuffed cat with a bell collar. He looked at it in surprise and took it out of my hands.

"Thank you. It's very cute," he said cheerfully. My face started to get hot and I knew I was blushing so I tried to cover my face.

"Oh, well nice meeting you again," I said with a small smile.

"Yes, it has been. Well see you around."

"Ok," I said and he turned back into his classroom and waved. After he left my friends gathered. Questions were asked all at once and I started to get dizzy.

"Ok, ok one at a time, I can't hear you guys," I said teasingly.

"How did you meet a hottie like him?!" shot out Yumi.

"Well the story is, yesterday I bumped into him while I was on my way to the market."

"Do you guys have a relationship?" asked Rika ponderingly.

"I wouldn't say that."

We heard the bell chime and we went back to out class.

------

When I got home, my friends rushed me into my room. Yumi started searching through my closet and Miyako was looking through my CDs. Rika started filling out the registration form and started asking me questions. My grandma came in carrying a tray of cookies and milk. She smiled and I greeted her.

"Hi oba-chan!"

"Hello Mitsuki, Rika, Yumi, Miyako."

"Thanks for the treats!"

"Your welcome, and may I ask, what is this all for?"

"Well you see, Fuzuki-san, we saw this ad that said Seed Records was looking for a new Idol, and we want Mitsuki to audition," said Rika thoughtfully.

"Oh I see. Well, I wish you good luck Mitsuki-chan," Fuzuki-san said. After she put down the tray of treats she went out the door with a smile.

------

See what happens next time at the audition for Mitsuki. Will she make it? And why is Takuto there too? Next time on The Audition. Please tell me what you think!


End file.
